Play Dead
by Slytherin's-Misstress
Summary: Greyback needs a mate to carry his heir, but whom will he choose? He thinks back to all he’s seen, but no one seems to get his attention…until he thinks of Harry Potter…the werewolf smiles in an evil way, and waits for the full moon…HarryGreyback, some RL
1. Chapter 1

Play Dead

Chapter 1

Harry was taking the trash out for his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley were off having a Father/Son night. Harry and Petunia had lately been on good terms, since Harry had saved her son from the Demeontors, last year. Harry had just put the bag in to the trash can when something from the left lunged at him, biting his arm violently; slinging him around like a rag doll, till finally the creature let go of the latter's arm sending him flying into the trashcans. With great difficulty Harry got up on shaky legs with his wand out pointed at the creature.

This was the first time the young man had the chance in getting a good look at his attacker, Harry gasped much to his surprise Greyback in werewolf form stood in front of him, Harry could see blood, 'his' blood down the front of the wolf-man. "What are you doing here Greayback? What do you want?" asked Harry in a shaky voice; well knowing the werewolf could not answer, the reply was a piercing howl that ripped though the sky.

"_Expelliarmus_" he yelled as Greyback lunged at him again. The werewolf caught off guard ran into the distance.

Harry limped to the front door where Petunia had stood looking wide-eyed, as she saw the short yet painful fight with the wolf man. "Harry what was that?!" she yelled as she helped him into the house and locked the down tightly. "Werewolf" he muttered and winced and his aunt pushed a rag onto the wound. "Werewolf? Here?" she asked worriedly. Harry nodded numbly "Greyback, he works for Voldemort. Do you still have the floo powder Dumblodor gave you incase of emergency's?" His aunt nodded her mouth open slightly.

" I need you to call him, and pack the things that you need," he said as he stood, the rag still tied to around he bite. " Why pack?" he asked her voice shaking, "the wards aren't working, its not safe here, you can stay at my place." She nodded; she stood from her chair and walked into the living room to the fireplace. Harry limped up the stairs, cradling his injured arm, once he got inside of his room Harry pulled out his wand from his pocket, and muttered a spell that put all his belonging into his trunk.

A sharp pain shot though Harry's chest, he fell to his knees, with a strangled cry. He could feel it, he could fell the wolf inside growing. Hedweg went wild, trying to get as far away as she could. She could sense the growing force building in her master. Harry closed eyes as he drifted into a dark abyss, the last thing he saw was a pair of red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Play Dead

Chapter 2

When Harry woke up he didn't open his eyes. He heard the headmaster, talking to Poppy. He could barley make out what they where saying but still got the message.

"Albus, what are we to do? Do you really thing the Wizarding World will stand by him, once they find out that their '_Chosen One'_ is a werewolf?" Poppy whispered harshly. " Who says that they need to find out?" Dumbledore stated. At that point Harry had heard enough and sat up wincing as the sunlight hit his eyes. He looked to the direction of the voices. Dumbledore smiled warmly at the youth, before speaking.

"Harry my dear boy, how do you feel?" he asked. "How would you feel if you had bitten by a werewolf?" he stated rather calmly. This practically dumbfounded the headmaster, "Harry it will all be ok" The headmaster stated trying to calm the golden boy "Bull shit" the Gryffindor shouted. "Enough!" yelled the nurse "now Potter can you tell us what the werewolf that bit you looked like?" Before Harry could answer a cold voice spoke in the shadows. "Potter I guess was to arrogant then to notice that he was being approached let alone recognize his attacker" Snape walked out of the corner, and sneered at Potter. Harry rolled his eyes "Greyback" was all he said, Dumbledore looked grave "are you sure my boy are you absolutely sure it was Greyback?" Harry nodded.

"W-why would he go after Harry?" asked Madam Pomfrey. "Mating" was all Harry had to say, "what do you mean Harry" asked the headmaster. "Having a werewolf for a friend helps you with the subject, every year werewolves have to find a mate, if theirs is dead or they don't have one." He said. "Apparently the wolf thought me a prefect submissive, he'll come for me, he won't stop till he has me, unless of coarse claimed by another." He finished. Dumbledore nodded the headmaster stood and left. Harry slumped against the headboard of the bed as the nurse did more test, Snape stayed taking a list of potions that need to be restocked. Toward the end of the end of the day Harry had two pain and one potent sleeping potion. They entire time Harry slept he dreamed of nothing but red eyes that held him. Harry felt warmth and security, for once in his life

Harry felt loved.

Dumbledore walked to his office after talking to Potter. He had to find someone to be his mate before Greyback. Thankfully he had his own werewolf on hand; Lupin would be the right person for the job. He Flooed him at the head quarters. "Yes Albus?" asked Remus, "something has happened I need you her as soon as possible" said the old man. Nodding Remus left to gather things. Less then twenty things had passed when the Lupin arrived. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Its Harry my dear boy" the head master walked to his fireplace and fire called Pomfry in the hospital wing, telling her that he was on his way with Remus. "Come, lets go see Harry" he said and led the way.

When they got their Lupin rushed to the boy's side, "what happened?" he asked as he took Harry's hand. " Greyback" came Harry's voice. "Harry" exclaimed Remus. "How did this happen" he asked the boy" Harry's only answer was dumb luck. Harry fell asleep once more. "Remus I need you to mate with Harry" said the headmaster. "What! I cant he's to young and he's like family I cant" said the werewolf. " You must because if you don't Greyback will. That's why Harry was turned." Replied the headmaster.

Remus nodded and left the room, along with the older man. Unknown by them that the raven-haired werewolf heard them. Harry stood up and walked to the closet to get his cloths, Harry knew the laws of the wolf and he was already clamed, not in body but in soul. He had to get to the Alfa, his mate. In the closet he found his trunk, he opened it and got out his invisibility cloak, along with a few other things and closed it. Harry rapped the cloak around himself and left the hospital wing, and then the school all together. Once Harry had made to the Forbidden forest it was getting dark, he stood there getting his barring straight, trying to think of the best way to get to Greyback. From the left Harry heard something in the bushes; he crouched down and put his wand in front of him. "Potter?" called a voice, Harry recognized as Snape's, the older man emerged from the bushes and walked towered the boy.

Harry crouched lower trying to get away from the potion master. "Do you want to go to Greyback?" asked Snape, Harry nodded and slowly crept out of his hiding place. "Come on Potter" Snape picked the smaller one up and headed off in the direction of the castle. Once Harry saw this he started straggling and crying. Have never seen the boy cry, this of course shocked Snape. "Po-Harry I am truly sorry about lying. I will get word to Greyback that you're here, I cant take you, Albus will know it was me… I will get you to your mate little one I promises." Harry nodded and layed his head on the professor's shoulder, "sleep I'll protect you little one, I'll protect you till Greyback is here, and even then I'll protect you." With that Harry fell asleep again rapped in the red eyes that before haunted his dreams with warmth and love.


	3. PLEASE READ

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey every one!!! I know how you hate this kind of thing in the middle of the story, that's why I'm going to tell you to keep checking my profile. I'll tell you about new stories I'm working on, and when my next update is going to be. The reason its been so long since my last update was because I got new floppy disks and there not working, but I just found some of my old ones and I should start posting more often. I've been told that my grammar is still off and so I'll try harder to fix that. I've also been told that my work seems hurried, I'm sorry about that; I type the most at night, and I have a little case of short term memory loss so if I don't type it down fast while I have the idea I'll forget. My sister is always telling me to keep a notebook close by because of it. So please hang one more fanfiction is one the way.

p.s on my profile I will have a little about new stories that I think are ok and I want you to tell me what you think, should I continue or should I stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Play Dead

Chapter 3

Harry woke the next morning not in the hospital; confused he got up and walked to the door. On the side was a common room filled with books, Snape sat in a chair next to the fireplace reading. He hadn't seemed to notice Harry standing there, so Harry coughed to get his attention. The said man looked up and smiled slightly before getting up, Snape walked over to Harry and put his hand on the youth's forehead and frowned. "You seem to have a fever," said Snape and took Harry's hand and led him to the kitchen. Snape seated Harry and went to make some tea. "Why are you so nice" asked Harry as he laid his head down on his arms. "I don't know, but I am going to look after you ok?" he asked Harry and he nodded.

After getting the tea, Snape sat down in the seat across from Harry. "You've never seen Greyback right?" asked Snape Harry nodded. " Then how did you know it was Greyback that bit you?" he asked again. "I'm not sure. I mean right after I was bitten I felt this power, coursing through my veins, and the wolf in side me. I can't explain it, it was like the wolf knew Greyback, like he would be the best mate I could get. He was a alpha and he is the leader of one of the biggest packs in England. The wolf in me knows he can take care of me. Dose that make sense?" asked Harry. Snape nodded and began to think. "Snape?" asked Harry in a small voice. Snape looked up at him "I don't want to take wolfsbane, if you take it for to long, it'll kill the wolf." Said Harry with a shudder at the thought of losing his wolf side.

(A/N This isn't a lot but its something. I at least wanted to answers some questions some of you had. So here they are.)


End file.
